


Rocket Duo

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brain Break, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash and James are partners in Team Rocket, their goals are to assist in capturing powerful Pokemon to take over the world. Ash has a brilliant plan for helping, by becoming the Kanto champion, and challenging some of the gyms and turning them into Team Rocket bases. Mind Break Hypnosis Ash/Trainer/Harem
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	1. Missions

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Rocket Duo

Ash and James are partners in Team Rocket, their goals are to assist in capturing powerful Pokemon to take over the world. Ash has a brilliant plan for helping, by becoming the Kanto champion, and challenging some of the gyms and turning them into Team Rocket bases. Mind Break Hypnosis Ash/Trainer/Harem

Chapter 1

Team Rocket is known as a criminal organization in Kanto, their main objective is collecting powerful pokemon. Their goal is taking over Kanto and using it as a launchpad to expand into the other regions. The rockets also experiment on and study Pokemon, using what they’ve learned to create new technology. Rocket Grunts only receive one to two pokemon from the agency. Top tier agents are paired off to work in groups and are often left to their own devices called in when a mission is needed. There was a handful of executives that were granted a small army of grunts to carry out missions.

Giovanni was the big boss, and he’d often give special orders to his top tier agents himself.

-x-

A blonde-haired woman and a green-haired man walked down the hall. “Well if it isn’t Cassidy and Botch.”

“My name is Butch!” the green-haired man snapped. They turned to see a tall woman with long red hair, done in a long curved style. The redhead was wearing a white rocket uniform and green pearl earrings. She wasn’t alone.

“If it isn’t Jessie and Domino, what are you two doing here.” Cassidy had long blonde hair tied off into two thick tails. She was wearing a black rocket uniform and red shard earrings. Her partner Butch had short green hair and was wearing a similar black uniform.

Domino giggled. “The boss called for us, same as you I suppose. We are his best undercover agents!” Domino was wearing a mix of white and black, having a black top with a red rocket R on it, a white skirt, gloves, and thigh-length boots, and hat, with red stripes on them.

“When he calls for the best why would he bother with second rate.” Jessie and Cassidy have had a rivalry since the Rocket Academy days.

“Better than you who can barely be considered third rate.” Cassidy sneered and the two got into a glaring match causing sparks to fly.

“How distasteful!” the two women turned and suddenly got heart eyes.

“Hun-sama!” a handsome male with silvery-white hair, he wears a gray rocket uniform with red trim on the legs.

“How do you put up with this Botch?” his partner was a tall and muscular blonde man, he wore a similar gray rocket uniform only his top was a vest, showing off his skin-tight muscle shirt.

“My name is Butch!” he snapped. “Hun and Attila, so the boss is even calling you guys in?” These two didn’t enter the Rocket Academy their skills being recognized by Giovanni himself. Hun was quite the heartthrob to the female agents.

“It appears he’s called in his best elite agent teams.” the group turns to see two more agents approach. James, a blue-haired male wearing a white uniform. His partner was on the shorter side, and the shortest male in the group, though he was on equal height of Domino. He was dressed in a white rocket uniform and wore a black and white hat with the Team Rocket logo on it. He was accompanied by his Meowth who walked on two legs.

“Well if it isn’t Ash and James, joy...” Jessie was not a fan of these two. “And his little Meowth to.”

“Honestly Ash you know Pokemon are meant to be kept inside their balls right?” Cassidy said and laughed at Ash. Despite their rivalry, the two women shared a dislike of Ash, as back in the academy Ash continued to best them in scores.

In fact in the final exam Jessie and Domino, Cassidy and Butch, and James and Ash all took part in, being placed in the Red, Blue, and Green teams respectfully. While the other two teams failed to capture the targeted Pokemon, the Green Team was able to capture it with flying colors.

Ash and James were quite odd members, as they both showed a caring for their Pokemon. In a simulation Cassidy straight up abandoned her pokemon after it lost to an agent pretending to be a police officer. Jessie cared about her pokemon because they were hers, this flowed into any pokemon she “borrowed” often saying what’s hers is hers and what yours is too. Butch liked pokemon fine, but he saw the two as too nice to be Rocket Agents.

James once failed a test because his Pokemon’s needs came before the exam. Most agents called him an idiot and a fool for it. This was all the more frustrating as they were made elite agents, and their skills beat out others left and right.

Ketchum, on the other hand, takes his Pokemon’s opinions into account. His Meowth didn’t like being in his ball so Ash kept him outside of it. “The boss knows respect, I feel sorry for the Pokemon under you!” Meowth spoke and flipped her off.

“It’s so creepy that he talks,” Domino said.

“Shut up!” Meowth hissed.

“I heard about this Meowth, learned to walk and talk like a human but can’t learn new moves, or even evolve,” Hun said.

“The moves he was born with are more than sufficient,” Ash said.

“So the runt is okay with a runt Pokemon, how fitting!” Attila laughed and went to ruffle Ash’s hair.

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“And why not?” Ash caught him and flipped him over his shoulder. Ash was deceptively strong despite his smaller body, he was full of compact muscle.

“That’s why!”

“The boss is super strong!” Meowth said and snickered at the shocked looks they got.

“More like he’s a freak.” Jessie shook her head.

“The whole team is freaky,” Cassidy said.

“Say what you want, but put your money where your mouth is,” James said pulling out a Pokeball.

“With pleasure!” Jessie, Cassidy, and Domino brought out a ball.

“Bring it!”

“Sounds fun!”

Before a fight could break out the doors to the Boss’s room opened up revealing Giovanni’s secretary Matori. “The boss will see you now.”

The teams enter his office to find Giovanni sitting and waiting for them stroking the head of his Persian. “What is the goal of Team Rocket?”

“To obtain powerful Pokemon!”

“For what purpose?”

“To strengthen Team Rocket as we work towards conquest!” Giovanni nodded.

“The Pokemon World is wild and unknown, we will bring order to the world under the banner of Team Rocket!”

“Yes sir!” the groups declared.

“You three will remain to carry out missions here in Kanto. Attila and Hun, I’ll be sending you two to Johto. I trust you can break into the region for Team Rocket?”

“Yes sir!” the two saluted.

“Ash...” Giovanni spoke.

“Yes sir?” he stepped forward.

“I received your request for the special mission.”

‘Special mission?’ Jessie thought.

‘What is that brat up to?’ Cassidy thought.

“What do you think sir?” Ash gave a polite bow.

“Quite clever, I approve, you and James may proceed as you see fit. I do expect results of course.”

“Yes sir!” the two said in unison.

“Alright, you are dismissed!” The teams left the room, Attila and Hun headed to the hangars to wait for their plane to Johto.

“I don’t get it, why would that runt catch that useless Meowth who can’t evolve or learn new moves,” Atilla said.

“Have you ever heard of Egg Moves?”

“What?” It wasn’t a well-known phenomenon, and studies were still testing and doing research.

“They are special moves a pokemon can gain through breeding. From what I heard that Meowth was a stray, it's unknown if he had any Egg Moves from its biological parents.”

“What kind of Egg Moves can a Meowth learn or inherit?”

“I wonder...” their plane was ready and the two were off to Johto. “But that guy has a few tricks up his sleeve that’s for sure.”

-x-

“I can’t believe the boss approved your idea. I thought it was a bit reckless and crazy.”

Ash chuckled. “You know what they say, go big or go home.” he put his hands behind his head. “Besides didn’t you tell me about a certain dream of yours.”

“This would kill two birds with one stone.”

“It may not be easy, but its the boss’s plan so its gonna be lots of fun!” Meowth said with a purr.

“Hold it right there!” the two stopped and turned to see Jessie and Cassidy, Domino and Butch were off getting their respective orders.

“What kind of game are you playing at?”

“Special mission? You have the balls to request a special mission from the boss!”

“I believe its none of your business. I had an idea so I submitted it to the boss, simple as that.” Ash shrugged.

“I wanna know what kind of plan you are up to!” Cassidy said.

“If its something the boss approved of, it must be juicy.”

“Sorry, but you two couldn’t handle it.”

“What?!” they hissed.

“This is a mission only James and I can handle. We got this covered.”

“Why you little?!”

“Let’s settle this with a Pokemon Battle!” they readied their PokeBalls.

“Not this time, but I’m sure our paths will cross.”

“Later ladies!” James left with Ash and Meowth.

“He snubbed us, that little brat is gonna pay.”

“Whatever his mission is, I’m sure the boss wouldn’t be pleased if he failed.” the women smirked.

“He might just kick the runt out of Team Rocket.”

“Accidents do happen.” the two women chuckled.

-x-

Ash and James got their order form, that included a set of PokeBalls, rations, and a card for the mission tied to the Team Rocket account, that would cover the cost for necessities, anything else they’d pay out of their own pockets.

The two had their reasons for joining Team Rocket, going down this path they were determined to bring victory for their team. Meowth didn’t think he’d find a home let alone a trainer who’d want him, but Ash did, he found his potential he didn’t know he had. He’d help his boss succeed no matter what.

To be continued

  
  



	2. Catching Pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

With Giovanni’s help, the two were able to register as official trainers in the Pokemon League. James Kojiro and Ash Satoshi, it was all apart of Ash’s brilliant plan. If Team Rocket wanted to take over the Kanto Region what better way than to hold the position of Champion. This meant they’d have to defeat the Gym Leaders and get badges, but with the two of them working the gym circuit they had double the chances of winning.

James had a dream of becoming a Pokemon Master ever since he was little, so he was all on board with Ash’s plan. James was wearing a blue outfit, with a button-up shirt, loose blue pants, black shoes, and a black undershirt. Ash was wearing a similar outfit but in red, but he was also wearing his Team Rocket hat. “Wouldn’t it be faster to use some of the strong Pokemon Team Rocket has to offer?”

“It’d be suspicious if we rolled up as new trainers wielding powerful Pokemon, and besides this mission kills two birds with one stone. We catch new Pokemon and get them stronger for Team Rocket.”

“Are you a genius?”

“Not really, I’m shocked a mission like this wasn’t put into place ages ago.”

“Don’t be so modest boss, your idea is brilliant!” Meowth said.

“Let’s move!”

(Route 22)

James used Koffing to battle and capture a Rattata. “Are you sure the boss would be happy with Pokemon like these?”

“Think of it like this James, the boss didn’t turn us away. He saw potential in us and helped us get stronger. So let’s follow his example and make some powerful Pokemon!” Ash said, but they were caught off guard as a Spearow swooped down on them. Meowth dodged it. “Meowth use Scratch!”

“Yes, boss!” Meowth charged and attacked the Spearow, it dodged and took to the sky.

“Spearow!” it cried out before charging down. It went after Meowth with a Fury Attack.

“Show him your Fury Swipes!”

“Eat this bird brain!” he got the Flying-Type with a few swipes of his claws. Ash caught him with a Pokeball. Jiggle...jiggle...jiggle...Ping!

“Welcome to the team Spearow!”

Meowth and Koffing helped them find and catch Nidoran M for Ash and Nidoran F for James. The group was sitting down for lunch while Ash stared at a data card. “What’s wrong Boss?”

“It’s nothing I guess, this card says that Mankey sometimes appears in this area.”

“A Mankey huh?” James pulled out his own deck of cards, he flipped through them. “Mankey the Pig Monkey Pokemon, a Fighting-Type, although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Known for its superior footwork it also packs a powerful punch.”

“That Pokemon just screams Team Rocket doesn’t it,” Meowth said.

“A fighting type would be beneficial to us at the first gym in Pewter City.”

Just as Meowth was about to eat another bite of food, a shadowy figure rushed out and knocked him away stealing the food for his own. “That’s my food!” Meowth hissed.

“Mankey, Man...key...” the pokemon chuckled and gobbled his food down.

“Ahh!” Meowth cried out angrily.

“Well speak of the Pokemon and there it is.” James gasped.

“Meowth wait!” Meowth attacked Mankey for his food and promptly got pummeled. “Spearow I choose you!” Spearow fought Mankey, and while it was a tough fight, even with the flying attacks being super effective. Mankey used Rage so each attack fueled his anger making his attacks stronger. He knocked Spearow out. “You really are tough!” Ash smirked and called out Nidoran M. “Use Poison Sting!”

His poison type hit him and landed a solid hit causing Mankey to be poisoned. “Pokeball Go!” The ball hit him and sucked him up. Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle...Ping! “Alright, we got him!” They hit up the Viridian City Pokemon Center to get treated.

“Well if it isn’t Little Ashy.” He heard a familiar voice.

“Shit!” Ash gasped as he ran into someone he absolutely didn’t want to. “Gary Oak...fuck my life...”

Gary sauntered over to them. “You know him?”

“We are from the same home town.”

“I’m the Star of Pallet Town, Ash is the loser drop out.” James looked at Ash in surprise, he was so good with Pokemon, how did he drop out?

“I didn’t drop out I was forced out.” He spoke, venom lacing his words.

“Don’t be a sore loser Ashy. You never would have made it as a trainer anyway.” James narrowed his eyes at him. Ash was gripping his cup so tight it was cracking. “I’m just stopping through Viridian City on my way to Pewter City, I’ve been so busy catching so many Pokemon. What are you doing here?”

“We are also entered in the Pokemon League,” James told him.

“James!” Ash gasped, and Gary laughed.

“You actually became a Pokemon Trainer what a joke. How about we have a battle?” he pulled out a Pokeball and kissed it. James sweatdropped.

‘What a loser!’

“I can’t my Pokemon are being treated right now.” James could tell he was itching to put this fool in his place but was trying to hold back.

“How pathetic, I knew you couldn’t hack it as a trainer. I don’t know who sponsored a loser like you, they’ll learn their mistake soon enough.” he laughed and walked off. Gary was greeted by cheerleaders, and he got into a fancy red sports car. “Smell ya later Ashy!!” he called out as the car zoomed off.

Ash’s cup broke in his hand. “I don’t like him.”

“You don’t talk about your past much, do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really, I want to put my past behind me, its why I joined Team Rocket.”

“I can understand that.” After their Pokemon were treated it was time to set off. Meowth could tell his trainer was in a bad mood. They passed into Route 2 and headed for the Viridian Forest.

(Viridian Forest)

“I bet Gary has already made it through the forest by now.” He grumbled.

James patted his back. “Forget him, let’s catch some Pokemon!”

“Yeah!” the thought cheered Ash up.

Ash and James caught a Caterpie and a Weedle respectfully, Ash getting the Caterpie and James the Weedle. The Forest offered a lot of training potential as Beedrill were quite vicious and wild in this area.

“Looks like a swarm!”

“Let’s teach them a lesson.” Ash and James called out all of their Pokemon to battle the swarm. Caterpie and Weedle, tied some up using String Shot causing them to fall down and get tackled by Rattata or scratched by Meowth. Spearow fought them in the air taking them down with fierce Peck and Fury Attacks. Mankey was right at home, bouncing from tree to tree to smack down any Beedrill he battled. Koffing helped hold them off using Poison Gas and Sludge.

“PokeBalls Go!” they caught the swarm one by one. “Let’s send the lot to the boss.” Beedrill made good soldiers for grunts. Caterpie and Weedle evolved into Metapod and Kakuna. Their Nidorans learned Double Kick which would prove useful for their first gym. Rattata was learning new moves as he got stronger and stronger.

“We’ll send the lot once we reach Pewter City.” They packed the plethora of PokeBalls away for now and continued on, battling and training against the Bug Types that chose to attack them.

“Boss look over there!” Meowth spotted a Pikachu in a tree.

“Pikachu are quite special here in the Viridian Forest.”

“Who’s gonna catch it?” James asked. He wanted the Pikachu as well.

“Shall we settle this as we usually do?”

“Sounds good!”

“Rock...Paper...Scissors...Shoot!” they said in unison. James tossed out Rock while Ash gave out Paper.

“Alright, Mankey I choose you!” He called out his fighting type. Pikachu woke up from his nap, his cheeks sparking. “Let’s battle Pikachu!”

Mankey and Pikachu battled, the Electric Mouse was fast but Mankey was stubborn, even after he got Paralyzed he kept on fighting. “He’s got guts!” Meowth said.

“Pika!” the two clashed but in the end, Mankey had more power.

“Pokeball Go!” Ash tossed a ball and it sucked the Electric Mouse up. Jiggle...Jiggle...Jiggle...Ping! “Alright, I caught a Pikachu!”

Ash and James found a nest of Kakuna shortly after but ignored it moving on. This was a mistake as the Kakuna evolved and out came a fresh swarm of Beedrill. “You up for more training?”

“Do we have a choice!”

“We could always run!”

“Team Rocket doesn’t run!” They called out their Pokemon again to face the swarm. Kakuna and Metapod evolved and helped battle them. Butterfree learned Gust which was Super Effective. Beedrill had no problem facing other Beedrill if anything it made him want to fight harder to show his strength. “Go, Stinger!” James gave his partner a nickname.

As the battle raged on Butterfree learned Sleep Powder which helped knock out some more of the Beedrill, keeping their side from being overwhelmed. Their Nidorans fought hard using Poison-type moves to deal damage and potentially poison their opponents. Suddenly they glowed evolving into Nidorino and Nidorina. Pikachu gave his assists using Thundershock and Thunder Wave, damaging and paralyzing the Beedrill he hit.

Ash and James kept launching their PokeBalls, reducing the swarm one by one. Soon they caught another swarm of thirty Beedrill. “We got a total of sixty Beedrill for the boss.” the two elbow-bumped in celebration. Rattata and Spearow cheered before they glowed. Spearow evolved into Fearow while Rattata evolved into Ratticate.

James nicknamed his Ratticate Fang and his Nidorina Luna. “I think we are ready to face the gym leader.” They left the forest and made it to Pewter City.

-x-

“Can you believe this?” Jessie was fuming.

“What is it?” Domino asked.

“It’s all over the Rocket Network, Ash and James just supplied the boss with sixty Beedrill.”

“They took on those nasty things!” Domino shuddered.

“The bug types will be distributed to the grunts soon enough, they must be up to something.”

“Those two must have gotten lucky is all, and they are just Beedrill we’ll get the boss way more Pokemon and more variety too.” Jessie wasn’t pleased, the two brats got recognition from Giovanni and a small bonus on top of it.

To be continued...Getting More Than Badges

Things aren’t going well for Brock, the Gym Leader was on a losing streak, and if things kept up he was gonna lose his gym. When Ash and James arrive he hopes to crush them. Ash decides to challenge him for the gym. Meowth shows a special trick to Brock helping him forget his problems and relax...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1


End file.
